3.20 Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang
Kurze Zusammenfassung und Ben brechen auf]] Nachdem Locke die Anderen wieder gefunden hatte, zeigte er Ben die Leiche seines Vaters und verlangt Antworten über die Insel. Er möchte die Geschichte von Anfang erfahren. Ben erzählt Locke, dass Jacob der eigentliche Anführer der Anderen ist und er nur seinen Befehlen gehorche. John glaubt kein Wort von dem was er über Jacob hört und verlangt als Beweis zu ihm geführt zu werden. Ben willigt ein, da John nur dort die Antworten über die Insel bekommen kann, die er so gerne möchte. ]] Nachdem die restlichen Anderen erfahren, dass Ben Locke zu Jacob führen würde, reagieren sie sichtlich überrascht. Mikhail ist kurz zuvor ins Lager gerannt gekommen und hatte Ben über Naomi berichtet. Das bereitete große Sorgen, jedoch schlägt Locke Mikhail kurz darauf K.O., um klarzumachen, dass er nicht wegen dieser Botschaft auf seine Antworten warten will. Tom und Richard Alpert griffen, trotz Ben's Aufforderung nicht in die Schlägerei ein. Als Locke und Ben losziehen, gibt Alex John eine Handfeuerwaffe mit. Ben ist eindeutig geschockt über das Verhalten seiner Leute. Auf dem Weg erzählt Ben, dass Jacob nicht erfreut über ihren Besuch sein wird und dass er kein Mann wäre, den man einfach so besuchen geht. Locke lässt sich nicht beeindrucken und wandert fest entschlossen weiter. Er scheint weiter fest in dem Glauben zu sein, es gäbe Jacob überhaupt nicht und Ben selbst, sei der Mann hinter den Strippen. Ben führt Locke zu einer baufälligen Hütte tief im Dschungel. Kurz vor ihrer Ankuft stoßen sie auf eine scheinbar gestreute Linie aus grauen Pulver, die Jacobs Haus ganz zu umkreisen scheint. Als Locke der Sache auf den Grund gehen will, drängt Ben endlich weiter zu gehen. In der dunklen Hütte finden die beiden einen leeren Stuhl in der Nähe des Tisches vor. Ben sagt zu Lockes Erstaunen, dass Jacob im leeren Stuhl mitten im Raum sitze. Ben beginnt mit Jacob zu sprechen. Es scheint aber so, als ob Ben ein Selbstgespräch führt. Wütend protestiert Locke. Er ist überzeugt, dass Ben ihn an der Nase herumführen will oder total verrückt ist. Locke begibt sich zur Tür, doch bevor er das Haus verlassen kann, hört er eine dunkle Stimme, die fleht "Hilf mir!". In der Meinung Ben habe diese Worte gesprochen, dreht sich Locke zu Ben um und fordert diesen auf, das Gesprochene zu wiederholen. Erstaunt verneint Ben gesprochen zu haben. Locke schaltet seine Taschenlampe ein und leuchtet mit dieser in Bens Gesicht. Plötzlich beginnt das Haus zu rumpeln, Gegenstände fallen um, eine Fensterscheibe zerspringt, die Türe wird zugeschlagen. Die Laterne fällt auf den Boden und Feuer bricht aus. Der Schaukelstuhl beginnt zu schaukeln. Ben fleht Jacob an, damit aufzuhören, wird aber von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen die Wand geschleudert. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erscheint eine Gestalt, bei der es sich wahrscheinlich um Jacob handelt. Locke flüchtet geschockt aus der Hütte und verlangt eine Erklärung von Ben, der die Hütte kurz nach ihm verlässt. Dieser antwortete lediglich "Das war Jacob". John glaubt scheinbar weiterhin, dass das ganze von ihm inszieniert wurde. Ben läuft einen anderen Weg zurück, um John zu zeigen wo er herstammt. Währendessen gesteht er, dass John in einigen Punkten recht hatte. Er hat seine Leute teilweise belogen, z.B. die Lüge, dass er auf der Insel geboren wurde. Er zeigt ihm eine Grube voller Leichen der ehemaligen Dharma Initiative. Er erklärt, dass er diesen Leuten angehört hatte aber er schlau genug war nicht, wie seine Leute, in einer Grube zu enden und rechtzeitig die Seite gewechselt zu haben. Sie glaubten an Harmonie und Frieden und kamen nichtmal mit ein paar Ureinwohnern der Insel zurecht. "Das macht mich letzendlich auch zu einem klügeren Menschen als dich, John" sagt er zu Locke und schießt ihm in den Bauch, worauf dieser in die Grube mit den Leichen fällt. Ben fordert ihn auf zu sagen, was Jacob zu ihm gesagt hatte. Als John sagt er hätte "Hilf mir" gerufen lässt Ben ihn liegen und verschwindet. "Ich hoffe er hilft dir John". Am Strandcamp der Losties erklären derzeit Juliet und Jack den wahren Hintergrund ihres Verhaltens. Juliet gibt nur vor weiter für Ben zu arbeiten, plant jedoch eigentlich zusammen mit Jack einen Gegenschlag für die bald folgende Nacht, in der die Anderen das Strandcamp überfallen wollen, um die schwangeren Frauen zu kidnappen. Sayid versucht währenddessen verzweifelt Naomi's Satellitentelefon zum laufen zu kriegen. Flashback Die Flashbacks zeigen, wie Ben aufgewachsen ist. Die Folge beginnt mit der Geburt, während eines Wanderausfluges in der Nähe von Portland platzt Ben's Mutter plötzlich die Fruchtblase. Mit Hilfe ihres Mannes Roger Linus bringt sie Ben zur Welt, jedoch blutet sie nach der Geburt sehr stark. Roger trägt Mutter und Sohn zu einer Straße dort treffen sie auf Horace Goodspeed und Olivia, die ihnen helfen wollen das Baby und die Mutter in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen. Der Mutter geht es sehr schlecht und sie verstirbt noch bevor sie ins Auto gebracht werden kann. Das letzte worum sie ihren Mann gebeten hatte, war ihr Kind Benjamin zu nennen. Ein paar Jahre später sehen wir Roger Linus und der junge Ben erreichen die Insel mit einem U-Boot. Das Dharma-Personal bereitet ihnen einen herzlichen Empfang und erwartet sie mit Blumenketten. „Namaste“, begrüßen sich alle freundlich. Dann nimmt sich Horace ihnen an und Roger erklärt Ben, dass dieser ihnen am Tag seiner Geburt geholfen und ihm nun diesen Job beschert habe. Ben spricht kein einziges Wort, doch Horace verspricht ihm, dass es ihm hier gefallen werde. In einer großen Empfangshalle sehen wir ein weiteres Orientierungs Video mit Marvin Candle, der die Neuankömmlinge begrüßt und die wichtigsten Regeln auf der Insel erklärt. Plötzlich wird Ben von einem kleinem Mädchen namens Annie. Sie fragt ob er neu ist und bietet ihm einen Schokoriegel von Apollo an. Im Hintergrund wird Roger laut: „Hausmeister?! Ich dachte ihr macht hier wissenschaftliche Experimente, ich will nicht bloß hinter euch her putzen!“. Scheinbar hatte er sich einen besseren Beruf auf der Insel erhofft. Wütend nimmt er seine neuen Sachen und verlässt die Halle zusammen mit Ben. 's Schulklasse]]Ein paar Tage später sehen wir Ben in einer Dharma-Schulklasse. Während des Unterricht ertönt auf einmal eine laute Sirene und die Kinder werden aufgefordert in ihre Positionen zu gehen. Ben ist offensichtlich verängstigt und rührt sich nicht, bis Annie ihn drängt mitzukommen und erklärt, dass es nur die "feindlich Gesinnten" wären. Am Fenster sehen wir Leute hektisch rumrennen und man hört Schüsse und einzelne Schreie. Nachts bekommt Ben ein Gespräch zwischen seinem Vater und Horace Goodspeed mit und erfährt so von einer großen Explosion und einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung. Roger Linus ist sichtlich verärgert über die Situation auf der Insel und verlangt mehr Gehalt von Horace. Es wäre ihm auch völlig egal, dass Ben eine besonders qualifizierte Ausbildung bekomme. Plötzlich hört Ben, während er dem Gespräch lauscht, etwas am Fenster und dreht sich um. Eine blonde Frau steht dort und verschwindet auch schnell wieder. Ben erkennt durch ein Foto auf seinem Nachtschrank, dass es tatsächlich seine tote Mutter gewesen sein muss - Emily Linus. schenkt Ben die Puppe]]An seinem Geburtstag sitzt Ben mit seiner Freundin Annie auf einer Schaukel. Sie überreicht ihm ein Geschenk, es sind zwei Puppen. Eine Puppe stellt Annie und eine Ben dar. "So müssen wir nie mehr von einander getrennt sein". Ben ist sehr gerührt und bedankt sich. Als er abends nach Hause kommt, sieht er seinen Vater, der wiedermal betrunken auf der Couch eingeschlafen ist. Als er ihm die Schuhe ausziehen will, wacht er plötzlich auf. Er sieht das Päckchen auf dem Tisch und erinnert sich: „Dein Geburtstag… Tut mir leid, dass ich ihn vergessen hab“. Nach einem Schluck Bier redet er weiter: „Irgendwie schwer, den Tag zu feiern, an dem du deine Mutter getötet hast“. Ben rennt weinend raus und immer tiefer in den Dschungel hinein. Er hört plötzlich Flüsterstimmen und findet sich vor dem Schallzaun, der rund um das Lager aufgebaut ist. Auf der anderen Seite sieht er wieder seine Mutter stehen und möchte zu ihr. Sie hält ihn auf und sagt, es wäre noch nicht an der Zeit für ihn. trifft im Dschungel auf Richard Alpert]]Mit vollem Gepäck zieht Ben ein paar Tage später wieder los. Er hat sich einen Code besorgt, um den Schallzaun abzuschalten und rennt darauf schreiend in den tiefen Dschungel. Überall erscheinen die Flüsterstimmen, als plötzlich Richard Alpert vor dem kleinen Ben steht. Zwar mit längeren Haaren und dreckiger Kleidung, jedoch keinen Tag jünger als in der Gegenwart. Er möchte von Ben alles über seine Mutter wissen und warum er in den Dschungel gelaufen ist. Ben bittet ihn mitkommen zu dürfen, worauf Richard sagt, dass er dafür sehr lange Geduld haben müsste. Inzwischen ist Ben erwachsen und trägt ebenfalls einen Arbeitsanzug, auf dem „Ben - Work Man“ steht. Draußen belädt er zusammen mit seinem Vater einen Dharma Bus und erinnert ihn daran, dass er wiedermal Ben's Geburtstag vergessen habe, der heute ist. Roger tut es leid, dass er ihn wie immer vergessen hat, und schlägt vor, dass sie sich nach der Belieferung der Pearl-Sation zusammen ein Bier gönnen könnten. „Das würde mir gefallen“, meint Ben. 's letztes Gespräch mit seinem Vater]]Als die beiden ihr erstes Bier trinken wollen fragt Ben seinen Vater, ob er ihm wirklich die Schuld an dem Tod seiner Mutter gäbe. Er antwortet: "Was weiß ich schon?". Kurz darauf setzt Ben sich eine Gasmaske auf und tötet seinen Vater mit Nervengas, während die beiden noch im Wagen sitzen. Ben sagt ihm, dass es eine riesen Belastung für ihn war, Roger all die Jahre ertragen zu müssen. Ben kehrt anschließend zu der kleinen Siedlung (heute Otherville), in der die Angestellten der Dharma Initiative gelebt haben, zurück und findet seine Leute alle tot auf. Aus dem Dschungel kommen bewaffnete Unbekannte mit Gasmasken hervor, die auf Ben zukommen. Wir erkennen Richard Alpert unter ihnen, er nimmt seine Maske ab und fragt Ben, was mit der Leiche seines Vaters passieren soll. Er antwortet "Lass ihn einfach liegen". Trivia ]] * Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bekommen wir eine langhaarige, bärtige Gestalt in Jacobs Haus zu sehen. Wir sehen außerdem ein Auge, das weder Locke, noch Ben gehört. * Einige Mitglieder der Dharma scheinen auch erschossen worden zu sein. (Schädel mit Loch im Kopf) * Ben wurde 32 Meilen von Portland, Oregon entfernt geboren. * Kate benutzt den Decknamen "Annie" in "Tabula Rasa". * Sowohl Ben's, als auch John's Mutter heißt Emily. * Der kleine Ben benutzt den Code 54439 um den Schallzaun abzuschalten. Marvin Candle hatte im Einführungsfilm gesagt, der Code würde jeden Tag geändert werden. * Dadurch, dass Ben seinen Vater getötet hat, sind beide seiner Eltern an seinem Geburtstag verstorben. * Die Uhr, die Ben trägt (Timex Indiglo) wurde eigentlich erst ab 1992 produziert * Ben's Geburtstag ist am 22.Dezember, der Tag der Winter-Sonnenwende. * In der Rückblende sieht man neben der Frau(Casey), die Ben begrüßt, als er auf die Insel kommt, noch eine Frau(June)und einen Mann(Mike), der allerdings nicht das Dharma-Symbol, sondern das der Perle trägt. Zitate Locke: "Ben isn`t going anywhere with you!" Mikhail: "Excuse me?" Locke: "He and I are going to see Jacob!" Sawyer zu Jack und Juliet: "I don`t think you`re in the position to asking US questions!" Ben: "I did what I had to do. I was one of the people that was smart enough to make sure that I didn't end up in that ditch, which makes me considerably smarter than you, John." Offene Fragen *Die Säuberung: - Warum wurde Ben's Geburtstag, als Tag für die Säuberung gewählt? - Was ist mit den Kindern passiert? - Warum haben die Ureinwohner so lange gewartet? - Wessen Idee war die Säuberung? - Als Ben im Klassenzimmer war, warum hat die Erde gebebt? *Ureinwohner: - Wer sind sie genau, und woher kommen sie? - Wusste Alvar Hanso von den Bewohnern, bevor die Dharma auf die Insel geschickt wurde? - Wo kommen die ganzen Gasmasken her? - Stehen die Ureinwohner in Kontakt mit der Außenwelt? - Wer hat den Konflikt zwischen Dharma und den Ureinwohnern begonnen? *Jacob: - Wer oder was ist Jacob? - Warum war ein Gemälde von einem Hund in dem Haus? - Was waren das für Flüssigkeiten in den Behältern? - Was sind das für Kratzer auf seinem Stuhl? - Warum konnte Ben nicht hören, was Jacob zu John gesagt hat? - Warum ist er technologiefeindlich? - Warum war das ausgebrochene Feuer so schnell erloschen? - Wie kontaktiert Jacob Ben? - Warum brauch Jacob Hilfe? - Was ist das für ein Pulver um sein Haus? *Ben: - Wie ist das Erscheinen seiner Mutter zu erklären? - Hat er freiwillig seinen Vater umgebracht? - Wann wurde er der Anführer der Anderen/Ureinwohner? - Wie und wann hat er Locke's Waffe bekommen? - Kann er wirklich mit Jacob reden? - Was passierte mit Annie? - Wie hat der kleine Ben den Code für den Schallzaun bekommen? *Richard Alpert: - Warum kann er nicht mit Jacob reden, er ist offensichtlich schon viel länger auf der Insel? - Warum altert er scheinbar nicht? - Wie alt ist er? - Wie kam er und die Ureinwohner auf die Insel? *Schwangerschaft: - Ist es bloß Zufall, dass Ben's Mutter das selbe passiert, wie den schwangeren Frauen auf der Insel? - Wann haben die Schwangerschaftsprobleme auf der Insel begonnen? *DHARMA: - Warum versorgt Dharma die Insel weiterhin mit Verpflegung? - Warum war auf dem Bier das Logo der Schwan-Station? *Mikhail: - Warum war der Zaun auf einer "nicht-tödlichen-Stufe" ? Links *[[Jacob]`s Erscheinung in Slow Motion] *ABC Trailer Quellen *'Lostpedia.com' - link Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3